Pursuit Farce
Pursuit Farce is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars given to protagonist Huang Lee by his uncle and Lee Family head Kenny Lee from his restaurant Cerveza Heights, Dukes, Liberty City. It is unlocked by the mission Yu Jian and reading an e-mail sent by Kenny. Plot Kenny wants to calm Hsin Jaoming's rage about the missing sword. Kenny wants Huang to do some of his work while Kenny does his business. He wants Huang to find out why a group of his spies haven't returned from overseeing the cops spying on Kenny's exotic movie. A Triad member arrives with Kenny's Cognoscenti and Kenny wants Huang to take his car. Kenny heads to an alleyway in Rotterdam Hill. There he meets Ling Shan, the only survivor of Kenny's crew after they were ambushed by the cops. After their introduction, they are ambushed by more cops. Huang successfully evades the cops and drives to his Cerveza Heights apartment. He flirts with Ling unsuccessfully. Walkthrough Once the cutscene has ended, get in Kenny's car. When you're in the car, you need to tap the radar to configure the GPS. You will be told how the GPS works now. When you've set the route, you need to drive to Kenny's crew. Once you're there, you will meet Ling Shan. When Ling Shan gets into the car, you will get a two-star wanted level. You will then be explained how the wanted level system works. Then, lose the wanted level and drive back to your safehouse. Once there, the mission is finished and you will be awarded $50. Script At Sum Yung Gai Kenny Lee: My dear Nephew! I'm screwed! I've spoken briefly with out leader, Hsin Jaoming, about the loss of the sword, Yu Jian. He's not happy. There will be harsh consequences for me. Huang Lee: Well, I'm sorry to hear that Uncle, but what about the men who killed my father? Surely that's more important than some dude and a ceremonial sword? Kenny Lee: I'm working on it. I haven't slept with worry. But Hsin's favor is vital to our family. Huang Lee: I'm sure it's vital, Uncle. I'm sorry if I was disrespectful. How can I help? I'd love to go after... the men who tried to kill me... and rip their tongues out with pliers... Kenny Lee: If you want to help me Nephew... please do as I say! You're new here... and things aren't exactly going well for us right now, are they? Listen - I need help running my business while I deal with Hsin's rage. A couple of my crew are observing a squad of undercover cops... who are spying on an exotic movie I am financing... Purely for artistic reasons, of course. I need you to head over there and find out why they haven't reported back to me. Easy enough, eh? Take my car. And I like the car, so do try not to get murdered again. In an alleyway in Rotterdam Hill Ling Shan: What the fuck are you doing in Kenny's car? Huang Lee: I'm his nephew, Huang Lee. Who the fuck are you? Ling Shan: ...Oh, you're the rich prick from Hong Kong who lost the sword... Nice one. Huang Lee: And I thought Americans did not understand sarcasm. Nice hair cut! Ling Shan: Yeah - funny - I'm Ling Shan. I'm all that's left of Kenny's spies - we got jumped by the pigs... Huang Lee: Do you mean those pigs? Ling Shan: Shit! Get us out of here alive, Huang, and I'll marry you! Yes - I know about sarcasm. After evading the cops Ling Shan: Slick moves, rich kid. C'mon, let's get out of here. At Huang's apartment Huang Lee: ...So, er... coffee? Ling Shan: Very funny, but I better take Kenny's car back... and tell him personally what happened to his exotic movie shoot and team of hard men killers. Huang Lee: So, I get nothing... before you go - can I ask you a question... were you an observer, or an actress in the "art house" movie? Ling Shan: Keep it in your pants, Huang - I doubt it's very impressive. I'll see you around. Reward The reward for completing this mission is $50. The mission Under the Gun is unlocked. Trivia * Huang Lee's offer to Ling Shan for "coffee" is an allusion to the Hot Coffee minigame from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. The "coffee" gag has become a running joke in multiple GTA games since GTA San Andreas. * The Cognoscenti loaned to Huang for this mission is coloured a unique purple and white. There is no way to obtain this in normal circumstances however, as Ling drives it away after the mission. Mission Replay description "Uncle Kenny sent me on a stupid school-boy errand, but, then again, I did meet up with this girl - Ling Shan. She's nice - apart from the crappy attitude. How come every girl I know is permanently premenstrual? Maybe it's me? ...Nah. I'm way too cool. Anyway, got chased by the cops, but managed to shake them off. Tried my chances with Ling, but 'no go'. Like I said, premenstrual. I just need to give it time." Category:Missions in GTA Chinatown Wars de:Pursuit Farce es:Pursuit Farce pl:Pursuit Farce ro:Pursuit Farce